Vienna Waits For You
by Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
Summary: Cat and Jade have been friends for a while. When a new girl think that they're dating it sparks something new.
1. Are You Dating?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Okay so TwistedFairytalesNdShid made me want to do something with Ariana Grande. So yeah, I'm doing this. I don't really watch the Victorious show, but when I do I love it. I don't really pay attention to any of the characters on there though, so I'm going to make their friends the characters from my other stories. **

**All I know is that Jade is mean and Cat is an airhead. So yeah, I don't really want Jade to be like super mean. But you know, Cat is still an airhead, because it's cute on her.**

**Also, I hate changing names and usually use their real ones, but for this particular story I will stick to the TV show names. Except for when I use Demi and Selena and all them. I don't know anyone from Victorious except for Tori, Jade, and Cat. Meow.**

**They're still at an art school, so obvs no one is famous. YET.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

Happy first day of school. This fucking sucks. Thankfully, this year I'm a senior and that means I can pick on all the little underclassmen that piss me off.

"Jade!" I heard someone shout as I got out of my car. I turned around to see my best friend, Cat, running toward me. She reached me and jumped into my arms. I hugged her back tightly. "Oh my God, I missed you so much," She squealed out.

"I missed you too," I said putting her down. "How was your trip to Florida?"

"Great!" She said clapping her hands together excitedly. "But really, two months without my best friend was killer."

"I don't have a best friend so I wouldn't know how it feels," I joked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked whining. That was like Cat's catch phrase. She really doesn't grasp anything in this world.

I saw a bunch of freshmen standing by the steps to the school. "Watch this," I said walking over to them. I stood behind the smallest one. "Boo!" I shouted making them jump and me laugh.

"You're so mean," Cat said laughing.

"Hey, I couldn't resist," I said throwing my arm around her shoulders. "We run this now babe. Let's go," I said leading us into the building.

* * *

Lunch. Favorite subject of the day. Food. Yum.

I've had the same click of friends since high school started. We sit at the same table every year.

I made my way over to the usual table noticing someone new. "You are?" I asked addressing the new girl at our table.

"Oh Jade, this is Tori, she's new. I told her she could sit here," She said with a smile.

I nodded, "School food sucks." I pouted, "Cat, your sandwich looks really good baby." I smiled innocently.

"My mom told me to buy lunch today. And you know what I told her?" She asked aimlessly.

"What did you tell her Cat?"

"I told her, what if they're serving hamburgers? You know I ate a hamburger once," She said facing Tori. "And then like an hour later I started sneezing, but I don't think it had anything to do with the hamburger," She said giggling.

I slapped myself in the face as Tori gave me a 'what the fuck is wrong with her' look. I just shook my head not even knowing how to answer.

"Cat, I just want half of your sandwich baby," You have to call Cat pet names in order to get what you want.

"Fine, here, you can have half," She said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Uhm, do you guys go out or something?" Tori asked.

"What?" Cat and I asked at the same. We laughed, "No."

"But you just like called her baby."

"She's my best friend," I said with a smile. "She is my baby," I said with a laugh.

"Oh," She said with a sigh.

"Why? Does that make you feel awkward?" I asked getting closer to Cat.

"No," She squeaked out.

"Good," I said with a laugh.

"You're so cruel," Cat said laughing. "Yeah, we're just really close. She was the first person I met when I moved here from Florida."

"I'm in Miami bitch," SelenTori said and we laughed.

"I'm going to like you."

* * *

The final school bell of the day rang letting us all leave. I hate when teachers say that they dismiss you and not the bell. No bitch, it's actually a law that the bell dismisses kids, not your annoying ass.

I walked to my locker putting everything away. First day of school, bring all your stuff, use none of it. Cool. I just wasted $100 for nothing.

"Hey," I heard in my ear.

"Oh hey good looking," I said with a smile.

"Taking me home?" She asked leaning on the lockers next to me. A younger kid came up asking her to move away from his locker.

"No, she won't move bitch. You wait."

"Jade don't be mean."

"No Cat, fuck these kids."

"Ew no, I don't like them that young," She said making me laugh.

"And no, I'm not taking you home. You're coming to my house. I want to beat your ass in video games," For an airheaded little girl Cat can win at video games like it's the only thing she'll ever do. Really, everyone calls Cat airheaded, including me, but when it comes down to it she's smart and can act like a normal human being.

"You can beat my ass," She said winking.

I'm not gonna lie, Cat is really fucking hot. Wait what? Did I just think that? What the fuck.

The young kid that I had told to wait was staring at us with his mouth hung open, "Close it kid. You're starting to catch flies." He snapped his jaw shut and rushed off.

"Awe, I wonder if I gave him a boner," She said laughing.

"If I had a dick you'd give me one," I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked running her fingers up my side.

"Nothing," I said clearing my throat.

When we flirt, which is like all the time, I get this weird feeling inside, like my stomach tingles. I don't know. It's weird.

We walked out of school arms linked. I opened the car door for her, "Awe thanks gentlewoman," She said with a smile.

* * *

We were laying on my bed. I was throwing a ball up in the air and catching. I had perfect rhythm. That is until, "So, how about Tori thinking we're dating?" She asked with a laugh making me forget about the ball and it hitting my face making it bounce off.

"Yeah, how about that," I said laughing awkwardly.

"I guess we do act like a couple."

"Yeah, I know, ha."

"Does it bother you?" She asked taking my hand.

"N-n-no." What is this shit?

"If you were gay you'd tell me right?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"Y-y-yeah. Would you tell me if you were?"

"Yeah," She said sitting up and running a frustrated hand through her hair and sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked placing a comforting hand on her back.

"I don't know what I am."

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Cat," I said scooting behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and laying my head on her back.

"I don't know if I like guys," She said with a shaky sigh.

"It's okay, because I don't either."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN. Review please.**


	2. Marco Polo

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Okay so the response to the first chapter was amazing. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you guys liked it.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

School. Once again. It's only the second day of school and I wish it was over. I already have a list of little dweebs I'd like to beat the crap out of.

I took Cat home yesterday after the whole 'I don't know what I like' thing and it was just weird. Usually bubbly Cat was just, not bubbly. It's like someone popped her bubble.

I pulled into school and headed to my usual parking spot. There was a bunch of underclassman standing in it. I rolled my window down, "Move faggots!" I shouted. They all gave me weird looks before running away.

"Tormenting poor children, are we Jade?" I heard Cat's voice behind me.

"It happens," I said shrugging my shoulders and walking away.

"Hey," She whined. "Wait for me!" She said in her squeaky voice.

"Oh shit, I made something for you," I said turning around and walking back to my car. I grabbed the single red velvet cupcake from the back seat that I baked last night. Cat will become instantly happy when she has one of these. "Here," I said handing it to her.

"Oooooh!" She clapped her hands. "Thank you!" She said in her high pitched voice. I usually hate high pitched voices, but it just fits Cat. You can't hate anything about Cat.

She bit into the cupcake. "Mmmm, this is so good," She said closing her eyes and licking the excess icing off her lips. Why'd she have to moan? Damn.

"Give me a bite," I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder and supporting myself against her as I went to bite it. She moved the cupcake closer to me but it was at the same time my face was reaching it and my nose went into the icing. "Thanks Cat," I said licking my upper lip.

She began to laugh, "Awe you look so cute like that," She said cheerfully. "You're a cute little clown," She said taking another bite.

I glared at her and she took her finger running it down my nose to clean the icing off. She flung her hand making the icing fling to the ground.

"Here, you can have a bite," She said handing it to me. Only Cat and I can eat cupcakes before 8 in the morning. "Hey, I said a bite!" She squealed.

"Sorry," I said with a full mouth.

The bell rang and we walked into school before parting ways and going to our classes.

* * *

"I made you a sandwich," Cat said as I sat down at the lunch table.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Damn, I can't even get my girlfriend to make me a sandwich and you have a girl who isn't making you one," Andre said.

"What makes everyone think that we're "girlfriend" material?" I asked throwing up air quotes around the word 'girlfriend'. Everyone just stared at me. Okay, I guess it's obvious.

"I wish I was at the beach," Tori said changing the subject.

"One time," Cat began. "When I was 7, I went to the beach and I made a sandcastle and called it 'Cat's Castle'," She said with a serious expression. Everyone just stared at her. "True story," She said excitedly as she giggled.

"That's a great story Cat," I said rolling my eyes.

"I know right!"

Everyone went back to their regular discussions. I turned to Cat and began tracing patterns on the skin exposed by her shorts. "Are you going to come over today?"

"Do you want me to?"

I nodded, "My mom said she's sorry she missed you last night. She had to work late."

"I love your mom!"

"Okay," I said giving her a weird look.

* * *

I waited at my locker for Cat so we could walking to acting class together.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" She said energetically.

"Hi," I said flatly.

"Booooooring!" She said giggling.

"Let's go goofball," I said pulling her along.

"What's that supposed to mean!" I could do nothing but laugh.

We walked into class late. "Cat, Jade, begin!" Sikowitz shouted.

"Begin what?" I asked.

"You're late, you go first. Entice me with your good acting Jade and I'll remove your late, because I know there will be plenty more."

"Uhm, okay," I turned to Cat. "Hey loser," I said feeling bad. Even if I was acting I couldn't hurt Cat.

"What's that supposed to mean!" She whined.

"Okay, I'll just take the late Sikowtiz," I said sitting down in a chair against the wall and pulling Cat into my lap.

"Do you really think I'm a loser?" She asked her bubble of happiness popped.

"No," I said reaching into my purse and pulling out a lollipop. "Here you go," I said giving it to her.

"Ooooooh! I love this flavor!"

What don't you love Cat?

* * *

I was sitting in my pool while Cat was inside talking to my mom. My mom loves her. She says her happiness is contagious, and I think she's right. I'm only ever happy around Cat. I'm around her 90 percent of the day, so it's pretty cool.

She walked out into the back yard wearing a red bathing suit she left here. Wow, she looks great.

"Is it cold?"

"No," I said flicking drops of water at her.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey," She whined. "I wanted to get myself wet."

I laughed. She's so innocent. She doesn't even realize the way things sound when she says them.

She sat on the edge and lowered herself in. She dunked her head under the water and when she reemerged she looked like a freaking mermaid. You know, like all pretty.

"Wow," I said not in control of how the word came out.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just really bright out here."

"Marco!" She said closing her eyes and reaching her arms out to find me. She grabbed onto my shoulders. "Found you!" She said clapping her hands.

"That's not fair," I said rolling my eyes. "I was right in front of you."

"Oh well!" She said moving away from me yelling 'polo' as a hint for me to play. "Marco," I grumbled.

"Polo!" She yelled. She was close. This shouldn't be hard.

* * *

Boy was I wrong about Marco Polo not going to hard with Cat. I'm still trying to find her. It's been like 15 minutes. I tried giving up, but she would pout and of course I'd give in.

"Marco," I said quietly.

"Polo!" She said loudly. She's right in front me. I jumped a little reaching my arms out and grabbing her by the arm.

I opened my eyes and looked into hers. I don't know what made me do it, but I did it. "I got you," I said bringing my lips to hers.

* * *

**Okay, so thank you again for good feedback.**

**Let's do it again, please. SMILES!**


	3. Shut Doesn't Go Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Jade's POV: Friday.**

"Hi Jade," Cat said as I passed her in the hall. I glanced at her giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

After our kiss in the pool on Tuesday I haven't exactly been not avoiding her. It was my fault, totally, but it still doesn't mean I can look her in the eye. She tries to talk to me, but I just brush her off. I don't even go to lunch anymore. I feel bad, but the kiss freaked me out. I know I kissed her, but still it freaked me out. Why? Because I liked it.

"Jade, wait," I heard Cat squeak out behind me. Christ, leave me alone. I just want to go home.

"What?" I asked with an attitude as I turned around to face her.

"I miss you."

"Okay, sorry. Bye," I said turning on my heel and beginning to walk away.

"No Jade, wait!" She scurried behind me as a group of kids stampeded around us to get outside so they could go home.

"What Cat?" I asked pulling her over to my locker.

"I want to talk," She said fiddling with her fingers.

"So, talk."

"What was that the other day?"

"I don't know, okay Cat. Just drop it."

"I'm not holding anything?" She asked confusedly making me laugh.

"It was a kiss, that's it. Just let it go." She gave me a look and I knew she was about to say 'But really I'm not holding anything'. "I know Cat, you're not holding anything. Just forget it," I said as I began to walk away.

"I don't want to forget it," I heard her say as I was almost out the door.

I stopped dead in my tracks walking back over to her. "What?"

"I don't want to forget it," She repeated just as quietly. She ran her fingers over her lips. "It was nice," She said in her happy Cat tone.

"Oh," Was all I managed to say.

"Can I still come over for our weekend ritual?"

"Yeah," I said shrugging my shoulders and pulling her out of the building with me.

"Yay!" She said smiling. "Tori, Andre! Want to come to Jade's tomorrow?"

"No," I said answering for them.

"Sure," They said in unison. Fuck my life.

"Okay!" Cat said clapping her hands together in excitement. "I always want to play chicken in the pool, but we can't because Jade doesn't like people. So with you guys there we can play!"

"Are we not people?" Tori said gesturing a finger to herself and Andre.

"You're not people?" Cat asked wide-eyed. "What are you?"

"Cat, they're people baby. Come on," I said pushing her over to the car.

"But she said that…"

"I have lollipops at my house," I said trying to make her mind go elsewhere.

"Yay!"

It's so easy to please this girl.

* * *

"Mom, we're home!"

"Hello, hello!" Cat said hugging my mom.

"Always a pleasure to be graced by your excitement Cat," My mom said laughing.

"Tori and Andre are coming over tomorrow Mom. This one just HAD to invite them," I said pointing to Cat.

"Hey, I said I wanted to play chicken!"

"I want chicken for dinner," I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh, that's yummy," Cat said smiling.

"Let's go," I said pulling her upstairs.

"Can we play a video game?"

"Why? So you can kick my ass?"

"If I make it feel better after can we?" She asked giggling.

She'll be the death of me.

* * *

"So girls, anything new happen lately?" My mom asked as we finished up dinner.

"Nope," I said quickly. "We'll be upstairs mom." I said pulling Cat with me.

"Why are you always in such a rush? One time I was in a rush so I took the elevator at the mall and it got stuck."

"That's a great story Cat," I said laying on my bed.

"It's a sad one," She said lying down next to me. "Can I asked you something?"

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" I swear this girl can't stay on one topic for more than second. First, it's the elevator. Now, it's the kiss. In 15 seconds she'll be talking about chocolate clouds or some weird shit like that.

"I don't know Cat, please just forget about it," I said sitting up.

"You said you didn't know if you liked boys. Do you like me?"

"I don't know Cat. You're my best friend."

"Can I tell you something?" I nodded. "I think I like you."

"You don't even know if you like girls, Cat. Don't jump ahead of yourself."

"But I liked when you kissed me."

"Cat, a dog could lick your face and you'd like it," I said standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means," I said getting closer to her. "You don't know what you like and what you don't."

"Neither do you," She said reaching for my hands and pulling me back onto the bed.

"Shut up."

"Shut doesn't go up," She teased.

"Well shut doesn't go down either so. Be quiet."

"Don't be mean baby," She giggled.

"Don't call me that."

"But I like calling you that," She said playing with my fingers.

"Cat, stop," I said pulling my hands away roughly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to like you. I hate everyone."

"You can't hate me."

"I want to."

"I tried hating someone once. I felt bad." See, onto the next subject.

"You can't hate anything."

"And you can hate everything but me," She said in her happy voice. "Come here," She said with open arms. I hugged her tightly breathing in her scent of strawberry and vanilla. Cat always smelled good. "Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"Can you kiss me again?"

"I don't really think that's such a good idea. You don't need to be attached to me. We're just going to stay friends, no matter what."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Shut doesn't go up," I said as I placed my hand on the back of her neck bringing her lips to mine.

"It doesn't go down either," She said kissing me again.

* * *

**xHeSaidSheSaidx – Your review made me LOL.**

**Review you guys!**


	4. Kitty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Okay so I saw this video on Youtube of Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies singing that Chestnuts Christmas song. And can I just say that it's the cutest thing ever. Around 0:40 Ariana pretends to kiss Liz and it's just like UGH FUCKING DO IT BITCH. The way they look at one another is so fucking cute.**

/watch?v=OervLMQvGx4 **- that's the video. so yeah just paste that after the .com part in the youtube web address.**

**Oh and I found this video, **/watch?v=GcK4gYm8LuA**, extremely hot as well. Ok. **

**And upon a suggestion from xHeSaidSheSaidx I have decided to throw in Cat's input on everything. I'm not sure if it'll be this one though, or the next one because like I haven't started writing yet. SO yeah. Actually yeah. It'll probably be this one. Because. Yeah. Okay.**

**& theskyisthelimit22 you need to update your story omfg.**

**Read on.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

Chicken. Good game. Even better food. Chicken wings. I love chicken wings.

"Uhm, Jade," Cat said snapping her fingers in front of my face. "What are you thinking about?"

"My love for chicken wings."

"I love chicken wings!" Tori inputted enthusiastically.

"Don't care," I said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Cat asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Don't touch me," I said moving away from her.

**Cat's POV:**

I hate when Jade acts like she doesn't like me. It doesn't really hurt my feelings anymore though, because she hates everyone, but I know that she likes me. I just don't see the point in pretending to not like someone. I like everyone! Except for people that like kill cute little kittens and puppies and eat them. Do people still do that? I heard that they used to in some foreign country. That's so upsetting. It's just a little kitty. I'm a little kitty. I'm talking to myself. Haha, this is weird.

Anyway, I like Jade, and she just obviously has to like me, because she kissed me. You don't kiss someone you don't like. And we've kissed more than once. Twice. We kissed twice! Maybe I was dreaming? No, I definitely wasn't dreaming.

After Tori asked if we were dating our friendship became weird. I never thought about dating Jade. Ever. She was just my best friend. That I would cuddle with, and flirt with all the time…. But really, I never thought about dating Jade. She was just my best friend. I loved her in a friendly way and she kind of liked me. Even though, I was everything she'd normally hate.

When I told her I didn't know if I liked guys or girl, I really didn't, but after she kissed me, I didn't care. I knew I liked her and that was it. It's very confusing, trying to figure out who you like. I don't want to like Jade, but I do. Okay, maybe I do want to like, just a little bit. She's just so nice and caring when it comes to me. Like that one time, she made me a cupcake. That was sweet. Jade doesn't do sweet things for anyone.

When she kissed me the first time I didn't really know if I liked it. It was all so confusing I just wanted to rip my hair out, but that would hurt, so I didn't. When I asked her to kiss me the second time I wanted it like I wanted nothing else. I kind of wish I hadn't now though, because she's acting so weird.

If I could kiss Jade all the time, I would, but it doesn't mean she'd kiss me back.

**Jade's POV:**

"Cat," I said clapping my hands in front of her face.

"What!" She asked startled.

"Are you ready to play or are you going to stay inside your head?"

"I'm ready," She said quietly.

"Go to the side," I said pushing her to the edge of the pool. "There's no way I'm letting you push my head under water and climbing on my shoulders. You'll make me drowned."

"I wouldn't!" She said sitting on the edge. She looked behind me at Tori and Andre. They were being stupid. Don't know. Don't care. "Can you kiss me?" She whispered.

"No," I said resting my forehead on her chest. I'm so emotionally tired because of this.

"Guys, are we going to play or what?"

"Yeah, don't get yourself a wedgie," I said turning around so my back was facing Cat. "Come on," I said as she fixated herself onto my shoulders. I placed my hands on her thighs. Wow, her legs are smooth. I mean I've noticed before, but now she's wet. That doesn't really sound good. I stood there for a moment in my own little world, tracing patterns on her thighs.

"Earth to Jade," Tori said kicking her foot out.

"Do that again and I'll rip your foot off."

"Stop touching Cat and pay attention."

"Cat, knock that bitch off," I said as I started heading for Andre.

"She's not a dog, Jade," Cat said as she tried to hold on.

"She's close enough to one," I mumbled.

No one can fucking beat me at chicken. I own that fucking game.

"Don't drop me!" Cat screamed as we started to fall backwards.

I reached my arms up placing them behind her back as I stood up straight making her sit up straight. "Cat you have to sit up straight or we're going to fall over," I said as she tried to push Tori.

I'm beast at this game. It's time for us to fucking win already. I rammed into Andre as hard as I could. All that you heard following it was a loud smack and then it was like a tidal of waves just formed. Damn, she hit that water hard.

"Yay! We won!" Cat announced excitedly. I helped her off my shoulders and she hugged me. Cat really is like a 5 year old. She loves to win things.

"I want a rematch!" Andre whined.

"Oh shut up. Don't whine like Cat. You're a man," I paused. "Well… Not really."

"You're so mean," Cat said wrapping her arms around my waist.

I felt Andre's and Tori's eyes on us. "Uhm, I'm just gonna go get us some drinks," I said trying to hop out of the pool.

"Hey Cat, why don't you go get them?" Tori suggested. This bitch.

"Okay!" She said hopping out of the pool before I had a chance.

"And Andre why don't you go with her," Tori demanded.

"But I don't w—" He tried to protest.

"Now!" Woah, Tori can be just as aggressive as me. "So, what's up with you and Cat?" She asked as soon as she was aware they were both inside.

"Nothing? I told you we're just friends."

"Like I'm stupid!" She said dramatically.

"You are though…"

"Shut it."

"I hate you."

"But you said you were going to like me that one day at lunch!" She yelled as I got out of the pool.

"I was wrong!" I yelled back walking into the house.

"What do you want to drink?" Cat asked looking into the fridge. Okay, it's not necessary to bend over and stick your ass out Cat. Geez. Chill out.

"I uhm, I uhm," I couldn't stop running my eyes up and down her body. "I uhm, anything is fine," I said quickly.

"Here," She said handing me a water bottle. She moved closer than necessary and then kissed me quickly on the cheek. Thank God no one was around to see that.

"My mom just called I need to go," Andre said walking into the kitchen.

"Well, great having you here!" I said handing him his bag. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"

"Hey where's Andre going?" Tori asked walking into the kitchen.

"Some place. Don't know. Don't care. You should go with him. Here," I said handing her, her bag. "Take your shit, and don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!"

"Andre, wait up!" I heard Tori yell once she was outside.

"That's was mean, baby," Cat said pouting.

"I told you not to call me that," I said storming off upstairs.

"But I want to," She said with her happy Cat smile. "You call me that."

"Not anymore. It makes things too weird."

"What's weird?" She asked tilting her head to the side. I hate when people do that, but once again only Cat can make it cute.

"I don't know. I never should have admitted to liking girls."

"But you didn't…. You just said you didn't know if you what you liked," SHIT. How does this girl remember shit like that? But she can't remember what she did an hour ago. "So you like girls, for real?"

"I don't know Cat, be quiet," I said laying down on my bed.

"You have to know."

"Do you know?" I asked getting a little pissed off.

"Well, I like you, and you are a girl, so yeah," She said with a smile.

"I told you Cat, you don't know what you like and what you don't."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that I don't know what I do and do not like?"

I stared at her wide-eyed. Cat never curses. I think I heard her say 'damn' once, but then she felt bad after and like went to church. "Woah kitty, chill out."

"Kitty?" She asked with a big smile.

"I don't know. It just came out. Had no control," I said closing my eyes tightly. Please just let me go to sleep and wake up a few weeks ago before any of this ever happened.

"Aw baby, you called me kitty," She said sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Be quiet Cat."

"Call me kitty," She said with a smile. Christ, what the fuck did I just start?

"No, your name isn't even Cat."

"Meow," She said giggling. God, I can't stand it she's just so cute.

"Go home please. I need time to think," I said standing up and opening my bedroom door.

"No," She said closing it. She trailed her fingers off of the door and onto my shoulder, tracing small patterns. "Kiss me."

"No," I said sternly.

"Kiss me," She repeated just above a whisper.

"No," I said bringing my face to hers. It's like I'm saying no, but my mind has something totally different in mind. I'm not even controlling this.

"Yes," She said standing on her tip toes and ghosting her lips over mine.

They barely had a chance to touch, but they left that same tingling sensation as every other time.

* * *

**Okay, review please.**


	5. Why?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Yah so I liked Cat's POV because you can obviously tell she's really not THAT dumb. But I'm exactly like jade, sad I know, so that's why it's just so fucking great.**

**And don't forget to review on my other Victorious story, because yeah, that one's new. Okay.**

**Continue.**

* * *

**Jade's POV: Monday.**

I hate school. It's just one of the many things I hate, and that's a lot of things.

"Hi Jade!" Cat said enthusiastically. Why? Why is she so fucking excited in the morning? One of the things I hate; people that are happy in the morning. I mean, of course you expect it from Cat, but why. Fuck why?

One good thing about Cat is that she always looks good. Like no one looks as great as she does, besides me, in the morning.

"Hi Cat," I said groaning as I opened my locker.

"Hi Jade," Tori said coming up behind Cat.

"Go away," I said with a fake smile.

"Hey guys," Andre said opening his locker.

"Go join Tori and go away."

"You're always so cranky," He said shaking his head.

"You've known me for four years now and you're just realizing that?"

"One time, I realized I was allergic to peanuts, but I realized it too late." We all just stared at her.

"What was too late?" Tori asked with a confused look on her face.

"We're going to be late for class. Let's go guys!" Cat said taking my arm and pulling me off into the direction of her class.

We'll never know what she was too late for….

* * *

I leaned against the door of Cat's classroom. Now, I'll be late for my class, but really, I hate class, so who cares.

"So uhm, I'll see you later?" She asked playing with the zipper on my jacket.

"Obviously," I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't be mean," She whined.

I felt the door begin to move out from under me, but I didn't have time to stop from falling over. I looked up at the kid who had opened the door.

"I will eat your soul," I said in a threatening tone, making him rush off to somewhere not here.

Cat held out an open hand for me to take. "Are you okay?" She asked pulling me up.

"Peachy."

"I like strawberries," She said with a smile.

"That's great Cat."

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked smiling.

"No Cat. See you later," I said walking away.

* * *

I hate resisting, but it'll just mess everything up if I don't.

"Where is Beck? I haven't seen him," I said sitting down at my lunch table.

"Why do you care where your ex-boyfriend is?" Cat asked looking up from the piece of string, or whatever, that was holding her attention.

"Because I haven't seen him?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"That I haven't seen him?" I asked confused.

"My uncle is blind," She said her smile falling from her face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You said you haven't seen him, duh," She said rolling her eyes.

"But Cat's right," Tori said. "Why do you care where your ex is? Aren't you with someone?" She asked glancing at Cat quickly.

The whole table threw a bunch of question about who it was and when did it happen.

"Hey do you ever mind your business?" I asked getting in Tori's face.

"Yes," She squeaked out.

"Well, mind it now," I said a little more loudly than I needed to.

"Okay," She said nodding quickly. I love when people are scared of me.

"It's okay baby," Cat said breathlessly.

Why? Why would she fucking say that at a time like this? Right when they're talking about me being with someone. Why?

"Shut up Cat," I said through clenched teeth. "Color me a picture," I said throwing down a piece of paper and crayons that I stole from some little 6 year old. Woops.

"Ooooooh crayons!" She said excitedly. See what I mean about anything please Cat?

* * *

"Can I have a kiss now?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"No."

"Pweaaaaaaase?" She asked intertwining her own fingers and smiling brightly.

Why is she so fucking cute? Why?

"I just," I paused. "Just one," I said not being able to resist her.

I stood in front of her and I could feel my breath become ragged. No one does this to Jade West. Why does she do this to me?

"I'm waiting," She said smiling and pointing to her lips.

"I should keep you waiting," I said leaning down and placing my hands on both sides of her legs. My lips we almost touching hers. I could feel her breath hitting mine.

"I don't think you should," She said grabbing my face and bringing my lips down to hers.

It was passionate, yet soft, and it made me feel like an explosion went off inside my stomach.

Why?

* * *

**I don't know why this one was so short, but the next one is probably going to be longer.**

**Review please!**


	6. Jade West Needs Nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Jade's POV: **

"Hi Cat," I said as I stood at my locker with my back facing her. You can always tell when Cat is behind you. Her footsteps are light, but heavy at the same time. That makes no sense, but it does, so shut up.

"How'd you know!" She asked genuinely surprised. Nothing ceases to amaze this girl.

I turned around and my breath hitched in my throat. She looks gorgeous. She always does, but there's something about her today. She just looks hot. "I uhm, I uh," I struggled with my words.

"Hey guys!" Robbie said coming up to us.

"Hey, where's Rex?" Cat asked looking around.

"I can't find him. I think I left him at my grandmom's house."

"No, you didn't," I said with a smile. "I flushed him down the toilet," I paused. "Well, I tried." He gave me a shocked look. "Better go find him," I said harshly but I laughed when he ran away.

"Baby, that wasn't nice. Why would you do that?" She asked pulling at the ends of my leather jacket.

"I didn't actually do it," I said hooking a finger in her belt loop. My better judgment finally caught up and I pulled my hand away. "I just needed to see someone freak out. It's been a while."

"Hi Cat!" I heard Tori's voice come from behind me.

"Such a pleasure being in your presence Tori," I said sarcastically.

"Really?" She asked beaming.

"No!" I said slamming my locker and walking away.

I hate her. Better add her to my list.

* * *

"I made you another sandwich," Cat said snapping me out of my staring game with her body.

I cleared my throat, "Thanks." I felt everyone staring at us. "Problem?" I growled out making them all turn away.

Cat leaned up to my ear. "I really want to kiss you," She whispered making goose bumps erupt all over my body.

"Stop Cat, please," I said hanging my head.

She grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers and placed it on the table. What the fuck is she doing?

"Guys, I like Jade." She said it so nonchalantly it took everyone a minute to comprehend what she meant.

I began to choke on the bite of the sandwich I had taken. "I uhm," I coughed hard. "I just uh. I'll see you later," I said ripping my hand from hers and walking away from the table.

**Cat's POV:**

"Cat, what just happened?" Tori asked. I shrugged, feeling sad. I never feel sad. "It's okay Cat."

"It's not," I whispered. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Cat. I've only been here like 2 weeks and even I know that. You're probably the only person she doesn't hate."

"I really like her."

"Then go get her," Tori said as she pointed in the area Jade had stopped.

She stopped walking. She has to feel something.

**Jade's POV:**

Christ, what the fuck am I doing? I could have something great going with Cat. Jade West needs no one. I just like her. I don't need her, I like her. I want her, but I don't need her.

Just turn around you miserable bitch and go get the one person that makes you happy. She does make me happy though. She's like the only person that can do that. She's like the only thing that can do that. Except for food, but not even all food can make me happy.

Just do it. Just turn around. She needs me, but I don't need her.

I swayed forward and back before turning around abruptly and walking slowly to her. She was going to meet me half way. This is that stupid shit you see in the movies. Guess my life is a fucking movie then. Shit, better be number one in America.

She got closer and so did I. I reached out my arms grabbing her face and pulling her lips forcefully to mine. You could hear the gasps from all around us as I kissed her with passion I didn't even know I had. Jade West doesn't have passion except for when it comes to hating someone. You slowly heard the slow clap begin before everyone erupted into full blown cheers. Yeah, I hate this.

I pulled away slowly as she brought her hands up to her face and placed them over mine. Her eyes were still closed and I glanced up from her quickly. He caught my eye in that moment, and I felt nothing. Nothing but feelings for Cat. I looked back down to her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Wow," She whispered smiling lazily.

"One more kiss for the happy couple," He said clapping and encouraging us.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

* * *

"So, yeah. Maybe you can come over today." Cat said with a beaming smile.

"Okay," I said leaning down to kiss her quickly. I love kissing her. I'll never admit it though. It's like I need to kiss her. Wait, I need nothing. I want to kiss her, badly.

"Well, you two definitely make the cutest couple ever," I heard his voice from behind me.

I went to turn around and Cat grabbed a hold on my arm as if pleading to not talk to him. "It's okay," I said with a small reassuring smile. I hate smiling. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," I said chuckling at my not intended pun. " Starting school a little late?"

"I was in Canada," He said coming closer. "I sure have missed a lot though. It's good to see you guys."

"My uncle can't see," Cat said sighing.

"I know babe," I said as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Really? My one uncle can't see either," He said musing Cat.

"Maybe we have the same uncle. Maybe we're related!"

"I don't really think so," I said turning to Cat to stop her from talking or else she'd go on this rampage about how they were related. "Go to the car. I'll be there in a minute," I said giving her the keys. She looked between him and I hesitantly before leaving. "How was Canada?"

"It was good. I'm glad to be back here though. So you and Cat huh? I always knew you had a thing for girls," He said with a cocky smirk.

"I do," I said smiling just as cocky. "And no, I won't fulfill your fantasy."

"I'm happy for you. It's nice that you've moved on," He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I moved on before we broke up, Beck. Don't peg me a victim." There was no emotion in my voice. There was no emotion racking my brain. I felt nothing when it came to him, not anymore; I hadn't felt anything for him even when we were together towards the end.

"Yeah, I know, no need to remind me," He said his smile faltering.

"Okay, well then I won't, bye," I said walking away.

"Wait! Can we at least be friends?"

"We'll see what happens," I said walking to my car.

"What was that about?" Cat asked nervously as I got into my car.

"Nothing. He just wanted to be friends," I said beginning to pull away.

"Do you," She paused. "Do you like him?" She asked as the look of despair increased on her face.

"No baby. I only need you."

Jade West needs nothing.

* * *

**Okay, so I kind of liked this chapter a lot.**

**Review please.**


	7. She Never Ceases To Amaze

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

"So, are you guys like together, together?" Andre asked as we waited at Jade's locker.

I nodded excitedly. "I think so."

"Jade only hates me because deep down she has a soul that probably wants to come out when it sees my face," Tori said with conviction.

"No, I don't think so," Andre and I said in unison.

I giggled. "Sorry Tori, but that only happens with me." I smiled.

"You're different, Little Red," Andre said smiling.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Really though… What is that supposed to mean?

"That," He paused placing a hand over his forehead in exaggeration. "That you're different."

"But really, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you've changed," Jade said as she walked over to me quickly. "Hi," She said smiling. I love when Jade smiles. She doesn't smile often, and when she does it's refreshing; like the glass of water you need after playing outside all day.

"Hi," I said before I wrapped my hand around her neck and brought her down to kiss me.

"Could you guys like not make out in front of us?" Tori asked.

Jade pulled away and glared up at. "I will do what I please," She said with menace. It's kind of hot. "Got it?"

"Y-yeah. Got it." Poor Tori.

"I remember when I had a girlfriend," Andre said. "And we made out. And then she dumped me."

"You had a girlfriend at the beginning of the year Andre," Tori said.

"And then she dumped me!" He emphasized.

"One time Jade and I made out," I said smiling.

"I'm assuming that was yesterday," Tori said with a weird expression.

"How'd you know! Were you watching us?" I don't want people watching us…

"No, I just guessed because well," Tori struggled to find words. She's probably worried Jade will rip her in half. "Yeah, well I didn't really need to know that."

"I didn't really need to know that either." Andre seconded.

"Well," Jade said clapping her hands together. "You brought it up. So now you do." I half expected her to say something mean, but she didn't. "Let's go kitten," She said pulling me away from them.

"Oh, I like that name. Kitten. Meow. Hahaha." She narrowed her eyes at me. "No really, I like it."

"You like anything."

Except for people who eat kittens….

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Nope, you can't. Why don't you go back to Canada and sit there?"

"Okay, I'm sitting here," He said placing his stuff down.

Cat moved closer to me and placed her hands against my forearm. "It's okay Cat," I said before kissing the side of her head. When she tries to be possessive it's cute, but really anyone could just succumb her in seconds. Not that'd I'd want them to, I'm just saying.

"You guys are too cute," He said with a hint of sarcasm.

I picked up a hand full of his French fries and threw them on the ground. "Sorry," I said emotionless. "You're pissing me off."

"Can we go sit somewhere else?" Cat whispered with pleading eyes.

"Just don't worry about him. So Tori, how's life?"

"It's uh, it's great Jade."

"Cool, don't care."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I hate everyone." Cat leaned her head on my shoulder. "Except her."

"You being with Cat just proves you have a heart."

"She had a heart when she was with me too," Beck piped in.

"Well now, she doesn't fucking like you. So get over it!" Cat said angrily. Woah, Cat is full of surprises. First, she says the word fuck, and now she's standing up to Beck. She ceases to amaze.

I smiled cockily at Beck. "What she said."

"This is ridiculous," He said in a huff as he stood up and walked away in a hurry.

"Good job, babe," I said leaning down and kissing her.

"Guys, please don't make out in front of us," Tori pleaded.

I tried to mumble something, but my words were swallowed by Cat's mouth.

"What?"

I pulled away groaning. "You have 3 seconds to shut the fuck up. Don't even let me get to 3, actually."

"Okay, don't even start counting at all! I'll be quiet."

"Baby, don't be mean. Say you're sorry," She said with a smile.

"I don't say sorry to people," I scoffed.

"Ow Jade you hurt me," Cat whined.

"I'm sorry Cat."

"You didn't hurt me, I was just trying to prove that you do say sorry," She said with a smile.

"You tricked me?" I said in a disbelieving tone.

"Mhm," She said smiling again.

She never ceases to amaze.

* * *

"Isn't your mom coming home soon?" I asked Cat out of breath.

"Yeah, but we'll hear the car beep," She said before bringing me back down to kiss her again.

"Yeah, but what if we don't? The last thing I want is for your mom to see me attacking her daughter on her couch. That's just rea—," I felt her cold hands run up my back. "That's just really," I tried to finish.

"What were you saying?"

"That just feels so good," I groaned out as her small hands began to massage my back.

"That's what I thought."

I brought my mouth back down to hers. Cat is a great kisser, but she likes to be more dominant, and that just doesn't float my boat. It does surprise me though. Little Cat being dominant? It's like a baby kitten standing up to a full grown dog. It's cute though how she wants to be in charge, but that's not going to happen. Cute? She's turning me into some kind of person with feelings. This is utterly absurd.

"Caterina!" Her mom shouted and it was like someone pulled me back with endless tons of force. I threw myself to the other end of the couch. So much for us hearing the car beep. "What is this?" She shouted.

"This? This is you yelling at me," Cat said with an attitude.

"Don't be so smart," Her mother scoffed. "What was that?" She asked pointing at me.

Don't fucking point at me bitch. I'll break your finger right off.

"That was me kissing Jade," She said with a smile. She's still really oblivious to how much damage her mother could try to do to me and how much damage I could actually do to her mother.

"Why?" Her tone softened.

"Because I like her. She's my girlfriend," She said moving to sit next to me.

Girlfriend? Had it been made official?

"I should have known," Her mother said throwing a hand up in the air. "Go home Jade, I'd like to speak to my daughter," She glanced between Cat and I. "Alone."

"No, Jade can stay. You can say whatever you want to me with her around." Her mother went to speak. "And don't pull the whole 'I'm religious so gay is wrong thing' because you're not. You use that as an excuse to sound important."

Cat never ceases to amaze.

* * *

**This was kinda like a filler. I guess. Idk. I need suggestions.**

**Review.**

**OH AND GO READ YOU AND I PLEASE AND REVIEW. **


	8. Jade West, Always The People Please

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Okay, so I don't want this story to be crazy long. SO. It's going to pretty much cover the holidays after this chapter. And a few places in between. Uhm, I already have the end planned and then yeah. It's a dramatic ending to the story and it won't change because I love it. I already have an idea for a sequel, but I won't get ahead of myself. Actually, I will, because I freaking love the idea.**

**Carry on.**

* * *

**Jade's POV: Friday.**

"I really have to go. I'm going to be late," Cat said as she struggled out of my grasp.

"No, no, one more," I said bringing her lips back to mine.

We've been doing this since the first bell rang. Cat's already like 10 minutes late, so why not be later for a good reason? We lost Tori and Andre a while back. They didn't feel like seeing us make out again. I don't really care who watches. I have no shame. None whatsoever. Beck glared at us for a good 5 minutes from a corner like a stalker. Robbie and Sinjin probably got boners and they scurried off at some point that I don't care about.

"Baby, I have to go," Cat said pulling away quickly, but kissing me again.

"You're already late. Come on. Just skip class with me once."

"No, don't be a bad influence. I told my mom you'd be good for me."

"Ew, way to ruin the moment by bringing that woman up. I'll see you later."

* * *

"Guys, my burrito is cold." Robbie feels the need to tell everyone, everything. It's ridiculous. Some people, like me, don't fucking care.

"Robbie, if you tell me one more useless piece of information I will take that burrito and shove it so far up your fu—"

"One time, my brother was eating a burrito and he found hair in it." Cat said in a lazy voice.

"What did he do with it?" Andre asked. What do you mean what did he do with it? He threw it away. Actually, it's Cat's brother. He probably didn't.

"He took out the hair and he gave it to a homeless man." Cat shrugged her shoulders. "It was a nice gesture."

"That's disgusting. I like disgusting."

"I'm not disgusting," Cat said pouting.

"I know babe. I like you even though you're not disgusting."

"Kay kay!"

"Hello ladies and Jade," Beck said sitting down.

"I'm not a lady!" Andre and Robbie said at the same time.

"You're close enough to them," I said taking a bite out of Cat's sandwich.

"Goth girl has a point," Rex said.

"Shut it Rex."

"Got it."

"Oh Jade. Always cruel. Even to non-living things."

"You know what," I stood up. He's trying to get a rise out of me, and if that's what he wants then that's what he'll get. Jade West, always the people pleaser. I grabbed his tray of food and threw it into his lap, ketchup going all over his white t-shirt. "There's the rise you wanted. I know you want me back, but you won't be getting that. You don't have the balls to be alone, Beck. So you know what?" He looked at me angrily. "Beck meet Tori. Tori meet Beck. All you two have done is stare at one another since you got here."

I sat down feeling triumphant. Beck knew I was right so now, he was pissed off, degraded, and tainted.

"You're so attractive when you're angry," Cat said kissing my neck.

"I'm always attractive."

"That you are," Rex piped in.

"Shut it Rex."

"Got it."

* * *

It's pretty much the same routine every day. I either wait for Cat at her locker or she waits for me at mine when it's time to leave. I hate same routines.

I walked by some small freshmen trying to get a book out of the top of his locker. I grabbed it and threw it on the floor.

"You wanted that right?" He nodded. "You're welcome."

Jade West, always the people pleaser.

"Baby, why did you throw his book on the floor?" Cat asked as I walked up to her.

"He wanted it. He's so short. He's closer to the floor than the top of his locker."

"I'm short." She whined. I hate whiney people, but it's just so Cat. You can't not like anything about Cat.

"I know, I love it." I placed my hands on both sides of her face and leaned her head back as I brought my lips to hers. I pressed her back against the locker and I pressed myself into her.

"Woah guys, it's school. Keep it PG."

"Andre, if you interrupt us one more time, I'll," I didn't have a chance to finish because Cat interrupted.

"It's okay baby. Let's just go to your house. My mom is supposed to be home early," She said as she pulled me out to the car.

Home. Alone. Well, if she wants to be home alone with me I may as well use it to my advantage.

* * *

I love the feeling of Cat underneath me. That sounds really dirty, but really, I like being on top. That's beside the point. I just like, well yeah, I love the feeling of Cat underneath me. I love the feeling of my hips pressed against hers. I love the feeling of one of her tight jean-clad legs wrapped around my waist pushing me into her. With her arms wrapped around my neck, but one slowly makes it way down my shirt. It's just a great feeling.

This is really as intense as we've gotten. Cat is a beautiful person. I'd take her in the middle of school. No shame. But I am, however, considerate with her. If she doesn't want it, she doesn't want it. But she doesn't really mind this, because she's the one that initiated it.

I felt her hands move away from my neck and my break leaving warm patches where she touched that soon faded at the absence of her hands. She ran her hands down my sides and to the front of my stomach, her fingers tickling my skin. They pushed in between us and began to play with the button of my jeans.

"Cat stop." It took everything in my power to pull away from her.

"Why?"

"Cat you're not ready for this."

"How do you know what I am and am not ready for?"

"Cat, it's sex. I'm not even ready for it." I immediately regretted the statement the minute it surpassed my lips.

"You're not?" She looked at me like I was an alien. Is it that hard to believe.

"It's not that I'm not ready for it, because I'd take you anywhere, any time. I just feel like," I pulled away from her and rebuttoned my jeans. "Just stop making me feel things. Okay?"

"I'm sorry." She placed a few chaste kisses on my neck and when she pulled away I felt cool air hit where her lips once were. "I just like, you know." She shrugged her shoulders like a little kid.

"You like what?"

"I like kissing you. I like the way you feel on me." Woah little Cat doesn't seem so little. "Don't undermine me Jade." She said it as if she read my mind. "Please. It hurts. If you do anything for me, ever, just don't undermine me."

"Okay." She's right. I've done it. Everyone has done it. And it's wrong.

I leaned over and pulled her on top of me, kissing her passionately. I like this too.

Jade West, always the people pleaser.

* * *

**This was a filler. Okay. Maybe. A little. Not really. No, it wasn't.**

**I like where I went with it.**

**Review.**


	9. You'll Never Love Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Yeah, I said in the last chapter that I was only going to do holidays now, but I feel like you'll lose so much of the story that way. So, we won't do that. We'll just hop, skip, and jump their way to graduation. And whatever pops up; pops up. OKAY. **

* * *

**Jade's POV: **

"So Cat, when's your birthday?"

"September 8th." Cat loves celebrating birthdays, but I, on the other hand, don't. All you're celebrating is a year closer to dying. Sorry, I don't feel like celebrating that I'm one year closer to not breathing.

"So, it already passed?"

"Wow Tori. You're more stupid than I thought. It's almost Halloween and you don't know if September 8th has passed?" She glared at me. "Your knowledge is like your acting." I paused and decided on whether or not to insult her anymore. "Bad."

"Jade, I think you secretly like me."

"I don't like anyone."

"Heeeeeeeey!" Cat whined.

"Except her."

"So when's your birthday?"

"None of your business." I hate when people know my birthday, because then they feel the need to say 'happy birthday' and then I feel the need to punch them in the face.

"I know when it is," Cat said with a teasing smile.

Cat's the only one that knows my birthday except for my family. "And we've been over that, you don't tell anyone."

"I know," She sighed deeply. Cat loves happy things. I just don't view birthdays as a happy thing. Actually, I don't view anything as a happy thing.

"So what are you being for Halloween?" What's with Tori and these fucking questions? I hate questions.

"I'm being myself; cold, rude, and heartless."

"I'm being a unicorn," Cat said as she giggled uncontrollably. "Actually, not really. I'm going to be super Cat! All American hero!"

"I'm going to be Jade," Tori said dramatically with a change in her voice. "Cold, rude, and heartless." She mimicked me with a tone that didn't even sound like me.

"But I'm only like that towards you." I paused rethinking that statement. "And everyone who isn't Cat."

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing me tightly. I hate being squeezed.

"I think I'll be Cat for Halloween, actually. It'll be a real testament to my acting if I can act all bubbly, and happy."

"We know you're a good actress Jade, but let's not get ahead of ourselves," Beck said as he took a seat at our lunch table.

I hate him. I've never known Cat to hate anyone, especially since they were such good friends at one point, but I don't really think she likes him either.

"Wore a red shirt today, I see. Afraid I'll spill ketchup all over you?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

"Funny."

Cat wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I glanced at Beck from the corner of my eye. He's glaring at her, like as if she wasn't a girl, he'd punch her. I have no problem kicking his ass if he doesn't stop.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She asks this every time. I guess she doesn't feel like dealing with his stalkerish glares.

"Yeah, come on." I stood up offering her my hand. She took it an intertwined our fingers and pulled me off to the inside of school.

"I don't like him anymore." She shook her head like a child.

"Me neither." She smiled at me like as if all her questions had been answered. I know she had in the back of her mind that I would go back with him, but truthfully, I wouldn't. I don't know why I went out with him in the first place.

She wrapped her hands around the back of my neck and pulled me down into a heated kiss. I was surely mistaken about Cat. I'm not one to admit when I'm wrong, but for her I will. She's not some little kid. She is aware of everything we think she's not aware of. She's right, we've all undermined her, but with the way she's acting right now, I'll never do it again.

"Hey guys!"

I pulled away from Cat with frustration. People at this school thee words timing. It's absolutely ridiculous. More importantly, if you see two people making out why would you interrupt? Especially if it's me.

"Sinjin?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Go away." He stood there staring at me against Cat. "Now!"

"Right, right. See you later." He hurried off. That kid is seriously weird.

"He's so weird. I shouldn't even be talking, because I love weird, but he's just really we—"

Cat pulled me back down into her. I swear our relationship is just about making out. I'm not really complaining.

"Jade! Jade! There you are!"

"What Trina?"

"Does this outfit make me look dark and disturbing?"

I ran my eyes over her. She was wearing all black clothes, compared to her usual bright colors.

"No. It makes you look stupid. All black is my thing. Where have you been anyway? I haven't seen you since like," I paused trying to think of the last time I had seen her. "Well, I never really pay attention to you, so nevermind. I don't care."

"I've been working on my singing thank you very much. I've gotten so much better." She picked at her nails. "Not that I needed to or anything."

"You do, actually. When God was giving out vocal chords you definitely weren't at the front of the line."

"Shut up, goth girl."

"Says the one asking me if she looks okay in all black?"

"Oh yeah, about that. I've heard that you've been taken off the market, by little miss sunshine here." She pointed to Cat making Cat smile. Cat loves being mentioned in things, whether they're important or not. "So, Beck's back from Canada. He's single right? Right? Right?"

"I don't know. I think so."

"But you tried to set him up with Tori." Cat said absentmindedly.

"Tori?" Trina looked like she was about to explode. "You tried to set him up with Tori?" She took a few steps getting increasingly closer.

"Stop right there. Come any closer and I will sneeze on you."

She chuckled awkwardly. "Got it."

"But yeah, I saw him and Tori talking earlier." Cat said breathlessly. When Cat talks it's like she doesn't want to be bothered. Even though, she talks all the time.

"My sister better not steal him. I will ruin her!"

"Wait, wait. Tori is your sister?"

"Yeah, didn't you catch the whole last name duplication?" She said before walking away.

Duplication? Since when can Trina use bigish words? First time for anything, I suppose.

* * *

**Cat's POV: 2 weeks later.**

"Why is he always staring at us?"

Beck is acting really weird. He has been since he got back from Canada like a month ago. He won't stop staring at Jade and I. I used to be really good friends with him. Everyone found him attractive. Now, he's just creepy and he can't have Jade back, because she's mine.

"He's just jealous. He has every right to be. I'm with the most beautiful person in the world, and he's stuck with Trina or Tori."

Jade has a nice side. It's a side of her that doesn't come out often, unless she's around me. When Jade wants to be sweet to me, she is. She's never mean though. Well, to other people she is, but not me.

Like on Halloween she came over and we watched scary movies all night long, and when it got really scary she would hold me. She'd never admit it though, I don't think.

"You're sweet." I kissed her quickly. No matter how long, or how short, of a time a kiss Jade it's always warming. People look at her and think she's a cold human being, which is kind of true if you don't know her, but I know her and she's warm and inviting. "Can I go to your house today? I don't feel like seeing my mom." I asked her as we got into her car.

"What happened?" Her tone changed as if something was set off in her. She doesn't like my mom, and my mom doesn't exactly like her, she just tolerates her.

"She just… I don't know. She just makes me mad."

"Did she say something?"

"When you left the other day she just had a bunch of shit to say." I clasped a hand over my mouth. "I just swore. Again."

"It's okay. It happens."

Not to sound like a 5 year old, but I never understood why people swore after like every word. Since I've been with Jade, I've realized why. It makes the sentence sound so much better. If you swear in a sentence it's just so much angrier. I don't really like being angry, but it's okay sometimes. Like, if someone makes me upset instead of saying 'you're making me mad' I can say, "you're fucking making me mad' and it's just so much better.

Now I get it.

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"So, what'd your mom say?" I hate that woman. She looks at me like I'll ruin Cat. All I do is treat Cat like a queen. We've never even fought, and that says a lot for me because Beck and I used to fight every five minutes.

"Nothing." She sank deeper into my bed and nestled her head on my chest. She crossed her arms as I ran my hands up and down her back.

"Tell me."

"She just said that you're not like everyone else. That you'll hurt me." She sighed. Cat is never upset about anything. For her to be upset about this, it must have hit home. "She said we won't last." She said her last sentence barely above a whisper. If she had said it any quieter I might not have heard her.

"Your mom doesn't know what she's talking about."

"That's what I told her, but she just kept saying it over and over." I felt something warm fall on my chest, and then again, and again, until I realized it was Cat crying. She never cries. I hate crying. It's like I never know what to do when someone cries. Do you leave them alone? Do you comfort them? It's all so confusing.

"Don't listen to her, Cat. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"But she does. That's what bothers me."

I felt a bubble of anger burst inside of me. I don't know whether it was at Cat or her mother. All I know is that I'm angry.

"Come again?"

"Jade, you're different with me. It's so nice, but that's the clincher. It will never be more than just nice. You hold me, and you kiss me, and when you look at me sometimes it's like you're looking into my soul. It's like you're not looking past me. But the problem is, is that you'll never admit it. You'll tell everyone that I matter, and you'll tell everyone how sweet you are to me, but you'll never say the one thing that will prove it."

I felt emotions over take me; anger, sadness, hurt. She's making no sense, but it still hurts because I think I know what's coming next. This is why you don't fall for people. This is why I left Beck before he left me. It just ends up hurting.

"What are you talking about Cat?"

Tears began brimming her eyes. "You'll never say that you love. You'll never love me." She stood up without another word being said and she grabbed her bag walking out of my bedroom door.

I sat there, watching her leave. I was as still as a statue. I couldn't move. I couldn't chase her. I couldn't even comprehend what was going on. I heard the front door slam and I jumped out of my shocked state. I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could and out the front door, but she was gone. It was like she just disappeared. That's what I've been afraid of the whole time; that'd she disappear. But this time it's my fault.

Her words replayed in my head like a broken record that no one would turn off.

_You'll never love me._

* * *

**I liked the ending of this chapter. **

**So yeah, review. **


	10. Let's Not Conquer The World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Jade's POV: **

"Beck, open the door!" I pounded on Beck's RV. I hate him, but at the same time he'd know how to help me.

"It's open!"

I pulled on the handle. "No, it's not!"

"Oh sorry. It's locked!"

"Beck, open the fucking door."

"I'm coming." I heard him shuffle around before the door finally opened. "Come to insult me more?"

I pushed past him and laid down on his bed. "She left me. She just fucking walked out, Beck."

"Kinda like how you did with me?"

"This isn't about us. It's about her."

"What happened?"

"She said that I'm sweet and blahblahblah, but that I'll never love her. And then she just left. She just walked out, and by the time I got outside she disappeared."

"Do you love her?"

I mulled over his question. I racked my brain for any logical reason for me to not love her. I racked my brain for any nonlogical reason to not love her, and I came up with nothing. I love her. "No." I lied to him. I couldn't tell him the truth.

"Okay. You forgot we dated for years. I can tell when you're lying. Even if I couldn't, the look in your eyes tells me you do."

"I do. I love her. I don't want to, but there's just something about her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I came here for help?"

"You should be telling her this. Not me."

"How do you tell the girl that walked out because she said you could never love her, that you love her? It's going to sound like a lie."

"If you mean it, she'll know. She'll believe it."

He stood up and I followed. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank you." It took everything in my power to say that to him, but I did it.

"You're welcome."

I walked to his door and opened it with one last glance back at him. You would think that I'd never see him again, but it feels like a new start for us. A chance for us to be okay. A chance for us to be friends.

* * *

I knocked on Cat's door, God knows how many times. I lost count. I've been standing here for 10 minutes.

"Cat, please open the door. I know you're home." She's home and no one else is. She should want me here. "Please Cat." I pleaded. It's the only option I have left. Sure, it makes me seem weak, but right now, I don't care.

I heard a lock snap open and then the front door creaked slightly. "What?" Her voice was below a whisper, and I had to strain to hear her. I couldn't see her. She's probably standing behind the door, but I can hear her sniffling. It's dark out, and it's quite chilly. No one's home, usually Cat would be scared.

"Can I come in?"

"No." The word was rushed. It was as if she had prepared to say it before I even asked my question. "Just go away." She's the one that rushed out and she's telling me to go away? Okay. That makes sense, but now is no time to be mad at Cat. I don't blame her for thinking what she had thought.

"Cat, I just want to talk."

The door opened all the way and it revealed Cat. She was in sweat pants and a sweatshirt. Actually, she was in my sweat pants and my sweatshirt. I find that oddly cute.

She stepped to the side so I could walk in. I turned to face her as she shut the door. I reached out my hand and she, hesitantly, placed hers in mine. She was shaking, and as to where she was usually warm, she was cold.

"If you came here to talk about how stupid I am than you can just leave."

"I don't think you're stupid Cat."

She began walking up her stairs to her bedroom. I guess I should take that as initiative to follow?

"Can you just say what you came to say and leave?" She sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She rested her head on them and hugged her arms around her legs.

"I love you, Cat."

"What?" Her head shot up and she wiped the fresh tears away from her face.

"I love you." I repeated my words with conviction so she'd see how serious I was.

"You do?" to say she seemed surprised was an understatement.

"I do, Cat." I took a step closer to her feeling an emotional difference arise in the room. "I really love you."

She stood up slowly and pushed up her sleeves. She was confident now. It was obvious. She walked closer until there was no space left between us. I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she wrapped her arms around my waist, rested her head on my chest, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too."

I moved my hands to the sides of her face and made her look up at me. I kissed her gently, my lips barely touching hers.

"I'm sorry if it took me too long to say it." Honestly, it took me forever to admit that I loved Beck. This was nothing compared to then, but Cat wasn't just some dude. She was sensitive.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

She began walking backwards towards her bed, pulling me with her. Eventually, the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back, taking me with her.

She laughed loudly. "Say it one more time." Her smile brightened and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I love you." I kissed her quickly. "I love you." I kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She played with the zipper on my jacket. That's something she did when she was excited or nervous.

I stood up and unzipped my jacket, before throwing it over her computer chair, and I took my shoes off and left them by her door. I went to crawl back into bed with her but she stopped me.

"Uhm, I think you should take that off." She pointed to my tank top with a smirk.

"If you say so." I crossed my arms at the bottom of my shirt before pulling it over my head. "Good now?" She shook her head 'no'. "Now what?"

She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. She sat in front of me and kissed my stomach. She moved her hands to the front of my pants and unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down.

"Okay, okay. I think that's enough for tonight." I grabbed her hands and placed them at her sides.

"Why?"

"I just don't want to rush anything."

"We're not rushing." She kissed my stomach again and I felt my body tingle.

"Y-y-yes we are." I struggled with my words. I've never been the voice of reason. So why am I trying to stop her?

"Fine." She huffed and threw herself back against the bed.

"Can I put my shirt back on?"

"Nope." She reached out and interlocked her pointer fingers around my belt loops and pulled me into bed next to her. "You're soft."

"Let's keep that between us."

"No, I meant your body. You're soft."

"It's to match my new, warm heart; as compared to the old, cold one."

"Let's not conquer the world all in one day."

"Are you saying I'm still cold hearted?"

"I'm just saying let's not conquer the world in one day."

* * *

**Okay, so I don't really like this chapter, because, well idk why. I just don't. I need a good idea. So, someone give me a good idea.**

**And review. And don't forget to read the new one-shot.**

**Review.**


	11. Loser

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

******So, i really appreciate everyone that reviews, but i feel like i keep getting less and less reviews. I don't want to write and publish if you guys aren't interested.**

******xHeSaidSheSaidx - You know, i like to try to create drama and surprise people, but i feel like you figure out what i'm trying to do before i actually do it. -_- Witty. **

* * *

**Jade's POV: **

"Vega!"

"Y-y-yes Jade?"

"That color looks really good on you."

"Really?"

"No. I need your help."

"Wonderful and perfect Jade needs my help?"

"Cat still thinks I'm cold-hearted." I looked around making sure that Cat wasn't here yet.

"You are."

"Bite your tongue."

"Bite it for me." She said it flirtatiously and I'm not even sure she meant to say it. The look on her face held shock, probably the same look as mine.

"What?"

"N-n-nothing. So, why does Cat think you're cold-hearted? Oh right, because you are!"

"I told her that I love her."

"And you lied so now you're mad that she knows you lied?"

"I didn't lie. She just insinuated that she still thinks I'm cold-hearted."

"Aw, it's bothering you. How sweet." She ruffled my hair and I smacked her hand away.

"It's people like you that make me angry. Now, help me."

"How would you like me to help you?"

"Teach me how to be nice." It took so much effort for me to say those words, but I wasn't about to lose Cat because I'm an asshole.

"Hi baby!" Cat skipped up to us cheerfully. "Hi Tori." She gave a small wave and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hey, Jade was just telling me how you th—." I cut her off before she could finish her sentence. I know she was just not about to tell Cat what we were talking about.

"We were just talking." I said it with a reassuring smile, although I don't even think Cat heard Tori.

"My dad says I talk too much. One time he said that if I didn't talk for five minutes that I could have a bag of skittles." She paused and her expression changed from happiness to slightly sad. "I didn't get the skittles…."

"I figured you wouldn't."

"Can you buy me skittles? I'll eat some and then we can make out. You can taste the rainbow." She smiled innocently, but she's anything but innocent anymore.

"Guys, please don't talk about this in front of me." She glanced behind me. "Beck, hi! Save me!"

"What's going on?"

"Did you cut your hair?" I asked quite shocked. It can't be true. Beck did not cut his hair. It's his baby.

"Just a trim. I'm uh.. I'm glad you noticed." He smiled. "Cat, should I dye my hair red?"

"No. Are you fucking crazy?" I couldn't help, but stick my input in. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Oh my God, you should! We could be twins! I've always wanted a twin!" Her tone changed abruptly. "My parents say that if there were two of me they'd jump off the San Francisco Bridge." She smiled again. "Then they say they're just kidding and that they like me more than my brother." This girl just experienced three emotions in less than a minute.

"I've been wanting to do something different." He shrugged his shoulders. "Change is good sometimes."

"I like your hair." Tori ran a hand down his arm. First, she flirts with me, and now she flirts with him.

"Well, I think your hair would be really cool red." Cat nudged him a bit and he hugged her. What is this? What. Is. This?

The bell ran and everyone began rushing off to class. I, on the other hand, don't care, so I rush nowhere.

"Come on we're gonna be late!" Cat said tugging on my hand.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." I rushed to catch up with her.

Maybe I do rush for someone.

* * *

"Want some of my sandwich?" Cat walked her fingers up my leg. I'm glad I'm wearing pants or else I'd be in trouble.

She looks great today. She always looks great, but today it's just… Great. She has on short jean shorts and a tight tank top. I should just take her now.

"I'm okay. Thank you, though."

"You have to eat."

"Can I just eat you out?" I mumbled it under my breath, not wanting everyone else to hear.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side and it was just so cute. I can't believe I have thoughts like this about this innocent girl. Stop corrupting people, Jade. It's just so fun, though.

"Nothing." She leaned in quickly and kissed me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me again and a bunch of 'aws' erupted from my lunch table. "Shut up, losers."

"Hey Jade, remember our talk from earlier?"

"Yes Vega. What about it?"

"Maybe, you shouldn't call people losers."

"Got it…. Loser."

"What's she talking about?"

"Earlier I told her that you still think I'm cold-hearted and I wanted her to teach me how to be nice."

"Aw, you wanted to be nice for me?"

"I do."

"Well, I don't really care. The fact that you wanted to do that was sweet. You can be as mean as you want." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I lets my hands slide up her legs.

"Guys, you're still at school!"

Cat jolted herself away from me. "My bad. My bad." She giggled uncontrollably. "This is awkward."

"Try being next to Robbie," Rex said it and the whole table laughed awkwardly.

"Loser."

* * *

"Jade, your turn. Pick your partner."

"Cat." She bounded up next to me with a smile.

"Okay Jade, you are a male sever at a restaurant. Cat, you trying to order."

"Why do I always have to be a man?"

"Because you're the only girl in this class that can do such a good man voice." Sikowitz is right. I'm an amazing man when I have to be.

I cleared my throat and deepened my voice. "Hi!" Cat squeaked. I swear she's scared of her own shadow. "What can I do you for?"

"I just want a salad please."

"You know you have really weird hair."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"If I had a cat I'd dye its hair red."

"My name is Cat!"

"That's really weird hair…"

"You're rude. You're not getting a good tip."

"Ah! For a second you scared me. I think I'm going to buy a cat and color its hair."

"Can I just have a salad please?"

"What color is that? Cherry? Strawberry?"

"I like strawberries." I don't even think she's in character. She's just being herself. Which is comical enough, I suppose.

"Only someone with psychological problems has hair that color."

"My hair has nothing to do with my psychological problems."

"Oh, yes it does!"

"I'm never coming here again."

"You're welcome!" Everyone began to laugh and I hugged Cat tightly. "I love your hair color."

"Who doesn't?" She skipped back to her seat.

"Hey Cat, good job." Beck tapped her on the leg to get her attention.

This is weird.

* * *

"What was with you being all friendly with Cat today?" I guess the more important question is; Why was Cat being so friendly with Beck? She just said she doesn't like him.

"I don't know Jade, maybe because we said we would try to be friends? If Cat's important to you, than she's important to me."

"Hands off."

"My hands aren't going anywhere near her." He held up his hands as if I had just caught him committing a crime. He better watch out though. I think it's weird how they acted this morning.

"Hi baby." Cat slipped her hand through mine and I went down to kiss her. I saw someone standing close and watching us. What's with guys today?

"And you are?"

"Oh, this is my friend Dylan. He's new. Dylan this is Jade."

"Hello."

"Goodbye." I grabbed Cat's hand and began to pull her out of school.

"Hey wait! Stop! Why are you pulling me? Get off." She ripped her hand through mine and I felt a burst of anger ripple through me.

That Dylan kid was attractive, almost too attractive. She won't be seeing him. "You won't talk to him. Understand?"

"I'm not your fucking dog, Jade. If this is how you're going to be then I'll be your nothing."

"Fine. I bet Dylan wants you to be his everything."

That fucking loser.

* * *

**Okay, sorry, couldn't stop the drama.**

**Review.**


	12. Empowerment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I can't believe Jade. After everything we've been through she has the nerve to just walk away. I wasn't even doing anything wrong. Dylan is just a friend. Well, he was just a friend. After he saw Jade freak out he acted all weird and he won't even talk to me.

"Why so blue, little red?" Andre is so caring.

"Nothing."

"You sure? Where's Jade? I haven't really seen her around for the past few days." Why did he have to bring her up?

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know."

"Hey guys." Beck and Tori sat down next to us.

I always wondered why Jade and Beck fought so much, but now I finally realize why. Jade is unbelievably jealous.

"Hi." I sighed audibly. I feel like I can't breathe right. It's like my heart is in my throat. I can't even begin to feel happy. I just feel lost. I don't know how Beck dealt with this.

"What's wrong?" I wish people would stop asking me this.

"So, Jade broke up with me." It's easier to tell everyone at once then have to repeat myself ten times a day.

"What? When?"

"A few days ago." I folded my arms on the table and rested my head on them.

"Come on, Cat. Let's go talk."

"Beck, I really don't want to talk."

"Well, we're going to. Let's go." Beck talks weird. It's cool. It's not really like he talks differently than I do, but he does. It's weird and hard to explain.

We walked over to an empty table so no one would bother us.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel like telling anyone. I'm just tired of people asking what's wrong."

"Well, it's pretty obvious. Cute, happy, little Cat, isn't so happy." Cute? Did he just call me cute? That's nice of him.

"It's too much effort to pretend to be happy. I'm so lost."

"Did you really love her that much?"

"Didn't you?" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to. Everyone questions mine and Jade's relationship, and it's just so annoying after a while. Yes, I love her. Get over it.

"Whoa, take it easy."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not into her anymore, you know. I'm sorry if it seemed like I wanted to take her away from you."

"It doesn't matter now, but I know you like Tori. You guys would be cute."

"What? No. I don't like Tori." This surprises me. Him and Tori are always together. They'd be cute as a couple. "I like someone way different than her." He smiled at me.

"Oh. Relationships suck. Don't do it Beck."

He laughed. "Jade loves you, Cat. She just gets jealous easily. She'll come around."

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. He gives good hugs. I leaned my head on his shoulder and for a moment I felt calm.

Just for a moment.

**Jade's POV:**

Who the fuck does Cat think she is? Trying to get with my ex and what not. More importantly, who does Beck think he is? Trying to get with my ex and what not. This is ridiculous. It's like some ploy to piss me off. I could actually care less about what Beck does, but it's Cat, and why is Cat trying to get with Beck? We broke up like four days ago and she's already moved on?

Yes, I've been stalking from afar. I don't want to confront her, so I watch her to make sure she's okay. Cat's important to me, even if she flirts with other people.

The bell sounded and everyone started making their way back into school. I grabbed Beck's arm and pulled him aside.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that just kidnapped me!"

"Keep your hands off of my girlfriend."

"_Ex_-girlfriend." I don't see why he feels the need to emphasize that she's my ex. She's still mine.

"I don't care if she was never my girlfriend. Back off, Oliver."

"But that would take away from my master plan. See you around Jade." He strutted off like the gay little boy he is.

I will have his head if he tries something with her.

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

"Hey Cat. Want to come over?"

"I don't think so Beck. I kind of just want to go home and sleep."

"Don't mope over Jade. She's not worth it."

"Stop. Just stop talking so much shit about her. I love her."

"Cat, I'm sorry. It's just that you're too good to get upset over someone like Jade. She didn't deserve you."

He stepped closer and went to hug me, but I pushed him away. "Just don't touch me." He held up his hands in defeat and began to walk away. "No wait. I'm sorry." It was if he stopped before I even began telling him to. It was as if he knew I was going to tell him to stop. Maybe he's a mind reader.

"It's okay." He wrapped me into a big hug and I felt him kiss the top of my head. Beck is a sweetheart.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was cold and held controlled anger. Controlled anger is something Jade never did. Her anger was always just out there.

"I was just comforting my friend, because you broke her heart." There was a hint of something weird in his voice. I couldn't tell what it was, but he had a sly smile on his face.

I stepped slowly away from Beck. I'm afraid that if she hits him in the face she might miss, and hit me too. That's probably the worst thing to think about right now, but it's true. God forbid if Jade missed his face and hit mine. I'd be bruised for months. She's so strong. It's such a turn on. No. Stop.

"Cat, tell him I didn't break your heart."

"You did." I whispered it almost involuntarily. She needed to know how much she hurt me. School isn't probably the best place to do this, but I guess it's now, or never.

"You were the one that said you rather be my nothing!"

"I'm just going to go…" He backed up slowly, as if we wouldn't see him. Does he think I'm stupid?

"No you're not." Jade and I said it at the same time and we both grabbed ahold of his arms.

"Jade, why don't you just leave Cat alone?"

"Stay out of this Beck." We said it at the same time again.

It made my stomach flutter inside at how even though we weren't together we were still in tune with one another.

"You know what; I don't have time for this." She threw her arms up and rushed out of school.

"See what I mean Cat? She doesn't deserve you. She just walked out."

I nodded my head. I knew Jade was shallow and cruel, but I didn't think she would ever be like that to me.

I felt tears run down my face and Beck's hands wiped them away. He lifted my head and brought his lips slowly down to mine. Before they had a chance to touch I pushed him away roughly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Cat, Jade isn't right for you."

"Neither are you!" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I need to find Jade.

I need to find Jade so she can tell me she loves me and then beat the shit out of this creep.

"I'm better for you than her!" He chased after me as I rushed out of school.

"You're.. You're.." I struggled with my words. I don't like swearing. "You're fucking disgusting!"

Empowerment.

* * *

**I kind of liked this one, and then I kind of did it, but we'll see. Things should be resolved soon. I think. I don't know. We'll see where my mind takes me.**

**Review please.**


	13. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

**Cat's POV:**

I pressed a closed fist against Jade's front door hard, over and over and over again.

"Jade, open the door!"

The door opened quickly to reveal a very sexy looking Jade. I wish I could go back to the time when I was innocent. Everything was so simple then. I just want to live in my head again.

"What?"

I ran my eyes up and down her body, stopping to stare at the patch of skin exposed where her shirt rode up a little. She's so pale, but it's like if she was to be tan she wouldn't look right. The contrast is her thing.

I walked through the open doorway and into Jade. My mouth pressed against hers roughly. She grabbed at the back of my shirt and tried to push me closer.

I needed this. After the thought of Beck trying to kiss me, I'm disgusted. I can't believe he would think that I would want him. I thought I made it clear that I love Jade.

"Wait, wait." I pushed myself away from Jade. It took everything in my power to do that, but I had to. I don't want her to think she's one. "I didn't come here to kiss you."

"Could have fooled me." She tried to grab my face but I smacked her hands away.

"I didn't come here to do this." I placed a hand against my forehead and began to pace back and forth. "Beck, he's such a fucking scumbag. Why did you ever go out with him?" I sighed. "He's utterly fucking disgusting."

"Whoa kitten, calm down."

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare." I didn't mean to snap at her, but she has no right to play the martyr figure now.

"Cat, you need to calm down."

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do." Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I love that word. "Okay, I need to stop swearing."

"No, no, really, go on. I'm enjoying this." She chuckled, darkly. What does that even mean? Whatever. "It's turning me on."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"You came here because of Beck. If you ask me you guys seemed pretty chummy."

"I hate him. Do you know what he tried to do to me? Do you!"

"No Cat, I don't. So, why don't you tell me."

"He tried to kiss me." I felt a wall come crashing down and tears began streaming from my face.

**Jade's POV:**

That no good, rotten, repulsive piece of shit. How dare he try to kiss my Cat. Who does he think he is? Just because he has fluffy hair doesn't give him the God given right to go around kissing other people's girlfriends. He's going to get it. I told him I'd have his head, and I meant it.

"Don't cry, Cat. It's okay."

I wrapped my arms around her and she sank into me, collapsing. I leaned against the wall and slid down, keeping her with me. She crawled into my lap and cried into my neck.

"I hate him. Why would he do that? He was being so sweet, and understanding, and helpful." She sobbed harder. "I thought we were friends."

"He's trying to get back at me, Cat."

"What?"

"He said something about his master plan, or whatever. I don't know. I try not to listen when he speaks. He's pissed that I moved on, so he took us broken up as a perfect opportunity to set his "master plan" in motion." I ran a soothing hand through her hair. "It's okay. I'll get him back for this."

"Don't hurt him, Jade."

"He deserves it."

"I don't like when you hurt people." Her words had a double meaning behind them, and I knew instantly what it was.

"I'm sorry, Cat. You know, for being so jealous."

"I'm not here to get back with you Jade. I don't know why I'm here. You're just the first person I came to." Her words hurt. She didn't want me back. This is a nightmare come alive. I normally love nightmares, but I love her.

"Cat, I'm sorry. You have to understand."

"I do, Jade. I understand that you have to work out your issues. I'm not your property. I can have friends. That boy won't even talk to me now."

"Cat, I love you. I'm sorry."

"I know baby." She kissed my neck gently. "But, if you're really sorry, we'll get back together when the time is right." Since when is Cat the voice of reason and understanding? She's changed right in front of me.

"You can't do this to me, Cat." I hung my head in despair. "I trusted you."

"And I trusted you, Jade, but you just let me go."

"Cat, I'm sorry."

She stood up and wiped her face before opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jade."

I'd never thought that Cat would just leave. I guess I underestimated her ability to think for herself.

I guess it's true; you don't know what you have until it's gone.

* * *

"Hey Jade!"

"Not now, Vega."

"Jade wait!"

"What?" I turned and glared at her menacingly. I don't have time for this.

"H-h-how's Cat?"

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Beck! Where is Beck!"

"I don't know."

"You're useless." I stormed off and continued to search for Beck. I will ruin him.

"Hi Jade!"

"No now, Cat."

"But Jade, I wan—"

"Not now, Cat!"

"But Jade, I want to talk, and I want to talk now. So stop and talk to me." She wasn't whining. She was asserting herself. "Please."

"What Cat?"

"I just wanted to talk about us." Her eyes filled with sadness, and she hung her head. "It's fine. Nevermind. I'll see you in class." She hurried off before I had a chance to say anything.

Great. Now, I upset her. She'll never take me back now.

* * *

"Hey Beck."

"Jade." He took a step back. "What's up?"

"What's going on with you and Cat?"

"Nothing, we're just friends."

"Really? That's not what Cat said."

"Well, she's lying."

I took a step forward, and narrowed my eyes at her. "No, I don't think she is."

"Whatever." He tried to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and tightened my grip. "Get off."

"If you ever try to kiss Cat again, I will kill you."

"I'm sure you will." He rolled his eyes and tried to pull away again, but I dug my nails into his arm.

"Get. Off."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Cat's cheerful voice filled my ears.

"Cat, tell her to get off me."

"Jade, what are you doing?" She placed her small hand in mine.

"Beck, I will kill you." I let go of his arm and I saw the indentation of my nails. Good, he deserves it. He walked away in a huff.

"That wasn't nice, Jade."

"Cat, you came to me crying. I should have fucking beat the shit out of him right then, and there."

"Can you just take me home? I need a ride."

Or she could just use me for things now.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow."

"Cat wait."

"Kay, kay." She sighed and sat there quietly. Okay, I guess I'm going to have to talk first. "I miss you."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. "I miss you too."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I knew how jealous you could get. I just, I don't know."

"Can we be together again?" I don't mean to be blatant, but I have to.

She smiled. "Kay, kay!" She got out of the car and skipped to her front door and waved to me.

Okay, guess I'll just see you tomorrow then.

* * *

**I liked this. When I write Jade, I'm thinking of myself. We're like the same person.**

**oh and the next chapter will prrrrrrrobably have sex in it. should i change the rating or just write around the scene so it stays T?**

**don't forget to review on this and my other stories.**


	14. Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Okay so, this chapter begins in early November but then it skips to January. Why? Because I don't want this story to be 80 chapters long. I want the end to come already because I already know what I'm doing for a sequel. Ugh, trying not to get ahead of myself. Too bad, I am.**

**I debated back and forth about whether or not to change the rating. Obviously, as you can probably see, it's been changed to M. Why? Because I've been wanting them to have sex for so long, and now, it's happening. My mind is so weird. I love it. I still think I've written more erotic sex scenes. So, this one was pretty romantically inclined. Sure, it won't stay that way for long.**

**Keep calm and read on.**

* * *

**Jade's POV:**

"Stop." She shook her head as she pressed her lips against my neck gently. "Seriously stop." Her hand began traveling downwards towards my pants. I really don't want to stop her, but I have to. We just got back together. She just makes it so damn difficult. Her fingers slipped into my pants and began pulling at my underwear. I jolted upright, taking her with me. "Cat, stop!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped them away before they could spew over. "Why don't you want to?" She whispered it like I just broke her.

"Cat." I sighed and leaned my head against her chest. "I love you."

She nodded her head in some sort of understanding. "I love you too."

"I want to Cat, I really do, but it's important. I want it to be nice, for you, not for me."

Honestly, I've wanted Cat for a long time. She's just so attractive. She used to be really whiny and oblivious to everything, but now she's assertive and she knows what she wants when she wants it. She's different. I've seen her change right before my eyes and it's sexy. It's like something clicked in her brain and she put everything I perspective. I'd take her in a second, but I still don't think she's ready. I guess that's not really my decision, but I could never ruin something so special for her like that.

"Can I ask you something? My voice broke the silence. She nodded her head and gently kissed my neck making my stomach tingle. "Why did you pretty much use to live inside your head? You were so oblivious, Cat." I didn't mean to be mean or sound rude, but I really wanted to know.

"I have no reason to live inside my head anymore. There's no reason for me to want to escape reality anymore, because I have you."

Her words struck me like a chord on a harp; tender and sweet. I'm not one to feel much emotion, but I guess just like her, I grew up.

* * *

**Jade's POV: New Year's.**

"I love to watch the ball drop."

"It's stupid."

"One day, I'll get to see it in person." She smiled. "Oh look, they're counting down!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "Ten.. Nine.." I didn't let her get to eight. I brought her lips to mine for a short kiss. "What was that for?"

"I needed to end the year right."

She smiled. "Two.." Her voice got louder. "One! Happy New Year!" She giggled uncontrollably and climbed into my lap and brought her lips down to mine.

"And there's a good start to the new year."

"I love you." She whispered it as claps of fireworks went off outside.

"I love you too."

She stood up and took my hands into hers. She pulled me into in my bedroom. Thank God my parents are out. I knew where this was going. I wouldn't make her wait anymore. Our relationship had been fantastic lately. There was no Beck, there were no stupid guys that I wanted to throw into a cage filled with hungry tigers. There's just us.

I sat down on the bed while she stood in front of me and nervously played with her hands. She brought her fingers down to the bottom of her sweatshirt and began to run it through her fingers. I pulled her hands into mine.

"Cat, it's okay."

"I don't know what to do." She said it barely above a whisper. I had to strain to hear her over the loud bangs outside. "I thought I did, but I don't."

I smiled at her and kissed each of her hands. "We don't have to."

"No! No! I want to!" I saw the panic in her eyes. "I'm just nervous. " She pulled her hands away from mine and shook them as if she was trying to shake away a mast of nerves.

She brought her hands back down to the bottom of her sweatshirt and she pulled it over her head, almost without thinking.

She's beautiful. She's so little and compact. She has small muscles that you can see when she moves a certain way. She's tan too. I know I've seen her in a bikini before, but this is different. It's personal.

I reached out and ran my fingers down her stomach. She shivered under the touch of my cold hands. I let the pads of my fingers brush over her warm skin. I felt it collide with my cold fingers and it was like electricity surged through my body.

"Cat, you're so beautiful."

A smile slowly spread to her face and a light blush followed behind. "Can I?" I nodded and she moved closer to me. I lifted my arms and she pulled my shirt over my head.

Her eyes raked up my torso and for a moment I felt nervous. Her eyes were burning my skin. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. This isn't easy for either of us.

"Are you nervous?" Her voice cracked from the tension surrounding us. It wasn't just a figurative tension. It was weighing down on us.

"Yes."

She sat down next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. She brought it over into her lap and it slowly somehow ended on the exposed part of her leg where her shorts stopped.

"Me too." She sighed with a struggle.

I removed my hand from hers but placed it back on her leg. She tensed under my touch, but relaxed when I began rubbing soothing circles with my thumb. Her skin is clammy, but it's still smooth and soft.

"Why'd you decide to get a tattoo?" She ran her fingers over my inner forearm.

"To be a rebel," I joked. "I actually got it because I just like being different. It just makes you stand out."

She laughed. "Is that why you got your eyebrow pierced?"

I nodded. "Do you not like them?"

"I think they're very sexy." I could see her smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Can you kiss me?"

She hasn't asked me to kiss her since we've started dating. We would just kiss. There's something innocent about her asking. It brings me back to a time when I was so different, as was she.

I turned my body slightly, and I placed a caressing hand against her face. I brought my lips to hers in a gentle kiss, our lips barely even touching. I felt her lips twitch into a small smile as I pulled away a little. I leaned my forehead against hers and I could feel her breath hit my face. Her finger tips gently ran down my face. I opened my eyes to look into hers and her fingers ran over my lips before she grabbed both sides of my face and brought my lips down to hers roughly.

She pulled away momentarily so she could lay down in the middle of the bed. She reached out for me and grabbed my arm. I sat down next to her and looked at her adoringly. I think she may be less nervous than I am, which comes as a surprise to me.

"Are you still nervous?" I nodded. "Me too."

"Are you sure you want to? We really, really don't have to. I don't want you to think that you have to do this, because really I'm not as shallow as everyone thinks I am. I would never, ever hold something like this against you. Sex isn't even that important. Actually, I wouldn't know I've never don—"

"Jade," She giggled out my name. "You're rambling."

"Right. Sorry."

"I love you Jade." She sat up and smiled, but her smile quickly faded and it was like the expression in her eyes turned into something darker and deeper. "I want you."

Her words sent a tingling sensation to the pit of my stomach. I brought my hands up and took her face in them. I kissed her hard and she laid back, pulling me on top of her. My legs were straddling her hips, with mine pressed against her, and it was difficult to hold myself up. I didn't want to collapse against her, but she was kissing me so passionately I couldn't even think.

I pulled away but she kept my bottom lip in between her teeth. She bit on it hard, eliciting a moan from somewhere deep down inside me. I heard her giggle a little before she rested her hands on the small of my back. She pushed down a little making my hips grind down into hers and it felt so good. My arms shook and my torso fell against hers. A moan tried to escape her lips but it was captured by my mouth.

Whenever I'm near Cat I never feel as cold as usual. Being next to Cat like this it felt like my body was on fire. She's so warm. I can't get over how someone can be so warm. I could feel the inclination of her stomach when she took a deep breath in.

I tilted her head back while kissing her and she arched her back into me. I pulled away slowly and as she caught her breath I moved my lips down to her jaw line. I kissed right under her ear before biting down gently. She whimpered, I could tell it wasn't one of pain though. I smirked inwardly and soothed over the mark with my tongue before finding her pulse point and nibbling gently.

She relaxed her back and ran her fingers through my hair, keeping my head in the position it was in. I ran my hands up her sides and they rested on the sides of her bra-cladded breasts. I moved my thumbs under me and placed them on her nipples, rubbing them gently through the fabric. She moaned loudly.

I pulled way and sat up, straddling her hips. She smiled up at me and ran her fingers down my stomach. She stopped at the top of my sweat pants and played with the string on them. I grasped her wrists gently and pinned them down at her sides. My confidence was boosting and I was less nervous.

"I got it." I smiled, but instead of taking off my pants I shifted so I could take off her shorts. She gasped as the cold her in my room hit her, almost bare, body. I saw goose bumps erupt in ever visible spot. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her back. "Can I?" She nodded sheepishly. I unclasped her bra, and took it off slowly. She immediately tried to cover herself up. "Cat, don't. You're beautiful." A light blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Thanks." Her voice cracked at its high peak of tension. "Can you do me a favor?" I nodded. "Can you call me baby?"

I smiled slightly. I never liked the idea of pet names. I'd call her babe occasionally, but I'm almost positive I never called her baby.

"Okay." I chuckled a bit.

I leaned back down and kissed her neck. I settled myself between her legs, and kissed her stomach. My hair tickled her sides and she giggled a little. I carefully kissed up to the valley between her breasts, before taking one of her nipples in her mouth.

"Fuck, Jade." Her hands went to my hair and she arched her back for more contact. I took the other one between my fingers before switching. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." I couldn't help but laugh. She was in so much ecstasy, but hearing her swear was the weirdest combination of sexy and funny.

I let go of the hardened bud with a 'pop' and kissed my way down her stomach. I ran my tongue across her skin at the top of her underwear. She tasted sweet.

I gripped my fingers around the sides of her underwear. I looked deep into her eyes asking for permission, silently. She nodded. I slowly slid them down to her ankles and she kicked them off the edge of the bed.

I took in the sight before me; Cat in her finest. I continuously ran my eyes up and down her body and I heard her gasp at the intensity of my stare. I tried to smile as sweetly as I could, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but her body. She's beautiful, inside and out.

I spread her legs apart with one of my knees and then I settled myself between her legs. I grabbed her hands and intertwined our fingers. I kissed her quickly before releasing one of her hands and brining my fingers down to her center. I could feel the heat radiating off of her. I slipped a finger between her folds and pressed down gently on her clit. Her back arched up as if on cue and her breathing became ragged within seconds.

I slowly slid a finger downward towards her opening. I gently circled around it.

"J-Jade." I watched the rise and fall of her chest. A light blanket of sweat had formed on her body and this is the sexiest I've ever seen Cat.

I slid my finger in slowly. I brought my lips to her ear. "You're so wet, baby." I felt her shiver under me and I smirked in response.

It didn't take long for her to become adjusted to the single digit inside of her. I began to move at a slow pace; in and out. Her hips bucked clumsily against my hands, but we soon found a mutual rhythm.

"More." She ran a shaky hand through her hair and gripped the one with our intertwined fingers tighter.

I slipped in a second finger slowly and slowed my movements until she became used to the added digit.

"Faster, oh God, faster."

I picked up my pace and pressed my thumb against her clit roughly. In a short number of thrusts I felt her walls begin to tighten and she took her free hand and dug her nails into the exposed part of my back.

"Jade, I'm right there."

I thrusted harder and went deeper and in a few more seconds her muscles contracted completely. She threw her head back against the pillow as she lifted her back off of the bed and tried to bring herself closer to my hands.

I gradually slowed my movements and let her come off her high.

"Wow," She said breathlessly.

I kissed her forehead and rolled off of her and onto my side. "Okay?"

Her breathing gradually went back to normal. "Amazing." She smiled lazily, but climbed on top of me.

"Cat, you don't have to.."

She smiled a sly smile. "Oh, but I want to."

* * *

**And thus, the sexual tension is released. The next chapter isn't written yet, so idk if you guys want cat's thoughts on what happened. Whatever, lemme know.**

**Review.**


End file.
